


Fade to Black

by heeroluva



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrose and Cain don't hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is for slashthedrabble Prompt #028: Endings. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Glitch screamed mentally as Ambrose’s unknown words suddenly washed away the bright, laughing smile that he had worked so hard to put on Wyatt’s face, leaving behind only icy blankness before his almost lover walked away. If Glitch had known it would be so permanent, that Cain was actually leaving, he would have called out to him, stopped him, done something, anything to make him stay.

When he smiled brightly the next morning and asked DG where Cain was her face fell as she told him he’d left to help track down rogue longcoats that had taken to pillaging the countryside. His smile had fallen and he’d retreated, letting Ambrose have control, not understanding why his friend had left without saying anything to him.

The next morning he claimed to have forgotten when he asked again, but the answer was the same as it was for every week, every month after that. That first month he’d tried to write letters, tried to find a way to ask Cain why? but Ambrose always stopped him before he could start them, pushing him back whenever the thought or desire overtook him.

And then one day Cain was there again and Glitch surged to the forefront, demanding control of his shared body like he hadn’t in ages as he rushed to greet his old friend. But the tin man just nodded hello and looked through him, not really seeing him as he brushed past him. It was then that Glitch realized nothing mattered anymore. He wasn’t wanted, wasn’t needed. He couldn’t offer anything to anyone. They all wanted Ambrose. Even Cain had realized he was worthless. If it was Ambrose they wanted it was Ambrose they would have. With one last thought of Cain and his old friends he let himself drift and fade.


End file.
